


Of Love Confessions and Christmas Miracles

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: ...after my 4th rewatch..., Also I finally figured out Riley’s last name cause it said Johnson on the credits, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sloane is a battle-ax bisexual, i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Sloane had spent years telling herself that she was straight because she was, right? Straight women definitely felt a strong attraction to other women and men alike. It was just normal. It the a heterosexual thing to do. Bisexuality had nothing to do with it.
Relationships: Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Of Love Confessions and Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a frenzy because I am in love with this pairing. This also means the fic is bound to have grammar mistakes. Sorry!

“Riley.”

It was short, as always. That was just the way it had to be. Nothing more than a small acknowledgment. If it somehow grew from that, a catastrophe would surely occur, and Sloane  _ hated  _ catastrophes. After all, she was already one to her parents. She couldn’t disappoint the general public too.

“Sloane.”

It always hurt, not just emotionally, but physically. The way that Riley regarded Sloane was as if she didn’t exist, but she knew it was well deserved. She had, after all, treated Riley like shit for years after the woman had expressed interest in her; not that anyone else knew, unlike Harper’s outing of her ex. 

Sloane had spent years telling herself that she was straight because she was, right? Straight women  _ definitely  _ felt a strong attraction to other women and men alike. It was just normal. It the a heterosexual thing to do. Bisexuality had nothing to do with it. 

Even as much as she denied herself of that truth, Sloane knew it was only a matter of time before she learned to accept it. She could either spend the rest of her years keeping that a secret or do something about it, which would probably be very stupid since she was bound to do such things due to impulsivity. 

Well, it was now or never. 

Sloane ushered her children further into the house, opened the door that had just been left ahar, and ran out into the dead of night. 

“Wait!” And Riley did. It was weird, really. Sloane didn’t know what she wanted to say, but she just wanted, no,  _ needed _ Riley to just wait. There goes that impulsivity. “I-” 

They had been dancing around one another for what felt like forever. Well, it was more like Riley danced around her and Sloane forced herself to not even sway. It was torture. 

“I know that you probably still have feelings for Harper. Hell, I’m sure ever Abby does. She’s just  _ that  _ perfect for everyone, but you told me once about something you felt for me,” Sloane’s voice seemed to get smaller and smaller by the second. As much as she had always wanted to be in the spotlight, it was terrifying. “God, I know it was before you went off to college, but was it true? Did you actually feel that for me or was I just the last resort after Harper?” 

It felt like a lifetime passed before Riley dared to reply. 

“It was never Harper,” Came the broken voice. God, Sloane just wanted to hug her, but knowing the woman and their rocky past, she would get hit in retaliation or something. “It was you, Sloane.”

That...that was not expected at all. Sure, Sloane expected her to talk about how hard she had fallen for Harper. Maybe even mention how she had developed a crush on the oldest Caldwell sister in the hope that it would alleviate the pain. What Sloane would have never expected was for her to be it. It was weird being prioritized, but she liked it. 

“It was you for me too,” Sloane replied in a shaky voice, not knowing if it was due to the cold or nervousness; maybe both. She didn’t trust herself to look up, let alone speak. It wasn’t her place to make any excuses. 

Apparently, Riley did not seem to care about any of that. She brought her gloved hand up to Sloane’s face, cupping it tenderly. It was sweet, but Riley was always sweet. 

There was nothing Sloane could say. Nothing she could use to excuse the way she had treated Riley all those years. The woman wasn’t a trashy lesbian that had harassed her sister and herself. Hell, even Sloane didn’t believe that. She just assumed it would be easier than admitting to herself that she was, in fact, falling for a woman. After all, she wasn’t bi, right? Well…

“Have dinner with me,” Sloane abruptly proposed. She knew the other woman would most likely decline, but it was worth a shot. It was tiring to hide your true self, after all. “I know tomorrow’s Christmas and all, but, well, maybe the day after we could do it.”

While Sloane hadn’t meant to startle Riley, she succeeded nonetheless. She woman only stared up at her with wide eyes, but it was clear a hint of happiness lay underneath all that shock. 

“Maybe.”

She wasn’t sure what to make of it. Riley’s tone wasn’t giving away anything. It was simply neutral. While it frustrated Sloane to no end, she also understood her skepticism to agree. After all, she had been a homophobic ass for years and suddenly she was asking her out on a date. God, talk about a glow-up. 

“Okay,” Sloane was sure she was smiling like a complete idiot, but that was okay. She was a proud and happy idiot. “Well, it’s a date then.”

Watching Riley’s previously stoic face morph into a calm and giddy one was adorable. Sloane swore she could watch that small smirk for days and days. She was truly breathtaking. How had she never noticed? 

“Yeah it’s a date,” The tone in the other brunette’s voice was simply adorable. Hell, Sloane would give up anything to be able to kiss her then and there, but she knew it would be for the best to hold back. She didn’t want to send Riley running for the hills, after all. 

Sloane broke into a huge smile. Without a thought, she quickly wrapped her arms around Riley’s frame for a warm embrace. The woman smelled of mint and Christmas. It was glorious. 

The happiness that she felt in that moment surpassed what she felt on her wedding day. She was utterly cathartic. Riley Johnson was going on a date with her. The day after Christmas. It was a miracle, a Christmas miracle. 

Sloane would have never in a million years thought she would accept herself, much less ask the woman of her dreams, who just so happened to be her sister’s ex, out on a date. It felt weird, but it also felt good. She could get used to this. And maybe Santa did give out presents. After all, he gave her Riley. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (remy-roman)


End file.
